Electrostatic Spray Guns having self-contained power supplies are well known in the prior art as typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,219,865, 4,290,091 and 4,377,838. Such guns tend to have more problems resulting from solvent and/or paint infiltrating the power supply than conventional guns duc to the connection of the air passages between the two areas of the gun.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a solvent resistant electrostatic spray gun which is relatively impervious to infiltration of solvent and/or paint. It is a further object of this invention to provide such a gun which is easily and expeditiously assembled and manufactured and which may be easily repaired. It is yet further an object of this invention to provide such a gun as will operate reliably under the most severe of conditions.